1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a display, and more particularly, to a display taking advantage of polarizing phenomena of micro beads.
2. Description of Related Art
The E-paper display technique was initiated in 1970's which is featured with employing micro-spheres with charges, wherein a micro-sphere has white color on a side and black color on the other side. The micro-spheres rotate up-and-down to present different colors along with changing an applied electric field. The second generation of the E-paper display technique was developed in 1990's, which is featured with employing micelles instead of the traditional micro-spheres, wherein each of the micelles is filled with liquid and particles with charges, and the particles with charges move up or down when controlled by an external electric field. When a particle moves upwards (in the direction approaching the reader), the particle presents the color of its own, and the conventional technique is based on the mechanism of the electrophoresis the particles with charges demonstrate to achieve displaying function. In addition, the common E-paper display technique further includes other modes which are based on different techniques, such as electronic powder technique, charged macromolecule particle technique, cholesterol liquid crystal technique, and electronic humidification technique.
The gradually evolved E-paper display technique has attracted the relevant manufactures including many giant companies for research and development. However, the E-paper display technique with simple driving mode and fast response still remains unsolved today and becomes an important development project.